Beautiful Decay
by bats13
Summary: Misty Kaskiv is a university student living in London. She has high hopes for the future, but all of that comes crashing down when the infection hits England. She soon meets a group of people and they make their way to a military blockade near Manchester. There, she meets someone who has been planning their arrival. But is everything really as it seems? Major Henry West/OC
1. New Friends

**Hello, everyone! Here is my newest story, Beautiful Decay! Before this story, I wrote a Holes fanfic called Jenny Wolf Goes to Camp Green Lake (which is still on its way to completion). That story was my first try at teen fiction. So, this time I'm going to try out something different. Beautiful Decay is a romance story set towards the end of 28 Days Later, and it will continue after the mansion scenes are over. This story doesn't strictly follow the movie, it will be mostly AU. It will be a story about Major Henry West, and my original character, Misty Kaskiv. ****This first chapter will be like a preview, so please let me know if you like it or not!**

**This story is rated M for violence, gore, horror, swearing, and some sexuality.**

* * *

**Beautiful Decay**

**Chapter 1 – New Friends**

Dark grey clouds hung overhead, threatening what was left of London's inhabitants with rain. There was a fall chill in the air, and leaves danced lazily down the empty streets. A corpse lay next to a destroyed kiosk, a gruesome hole through its temple. Dark blood flowed from its wound, pooling onto the sidewalk. Up ahead, a Tesco's stood abandoned, carts littering the parking lot. Suddenly the stillness of death was broken with frantic shouts and sounds of boots hitting the sidewalk. A young woman, her short black hair flowing in the wind, ran as fast as she could toward the kiosk. The tail of her long, black leather coat flew behind her like a shadow. The infected ran after her, its hands reaching out to grab her.

"Shoot him! Shoot him, dammit!" Misty screamed, ducking in through the kiosk's broken door. She pushed herself as far as she could into the corner, sitting down next to Jim, who was peeking through a hole in the metal wall. Misty breathed heavily, clutching her shotgun tight against her chest. She wasn't sure why she was holding it so tightly, she was out of ammo. She reached for her hunting knife that was strapped to her leg, pulled it out of its holster, and held onto it tightly. She wondered if she should bolt out after the infected, when a few shots sounded, interrupting her thoughts. Jim had fired through the hole in the wall, hitting the infected man that was chasing them. Misty peeked out of the kiosk in time to see the infected collapse onto the ground, groaning. Selena skidded to a stop just outside the kiosk, bending over and leaning on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck!" she breathed, glancing over at the body, "That was so close!"

Misty stood and walked out of the kiosk. She shook her head. "All this trouble for a few cans of beans!" She glanced at the grocery store ahead of them and sighed. Ever since the infection started, the group had been living day by day. Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow? Would they be bitten, killed by other humans, starve? She couldn't see into the future, but she did know that that day's mission was to find them supplies. They had run out two days ago, and were on the lookout since.

Misty began to walk towards the grocery store, hunting knife at the ready. Jim and Selena followed, looking over their shoulders. A cold breeze picked up, and lifted the ends of Misty's leather jacket, blowing it around her legs. Misty shivered, and pulled her black hoodie over her head.

Jim laughed. "You look like you've escaped from some shooter game or something."

Misty scoffed. "This is survival, Jim. Not some fashion show."

"I need to get myself another long coat," Selena muttered to herself, frowning down at her oversized blue sweater. "One of those sick bastards ripped up my last one."

"You were lucky," Jim said, remembering just a week ago when they had run into a group of the infected in the London Underground. He shivered at that thought. He wouldn't be going down there again.

They reached the grocery store and noticed that the glass from the automatic doors had been broken. Glass littered the entryway, and the group carefully made their way inside.

"Do you think someone's in here?" Jim asked, glancing around the store suspiciously.

Selena shrugged. "That door might have been broken a while ago. It doesn't have to mean someone is here now."

Jim nodded. "I hope this place isn't cleared out. That last shop barely had anything."

The group made their way to the canned food aisle, and began stuffing as many cans as they could into their backpacks. Every few minutes, they would turn around and glance around the store, making sure it was empty.

Selena held up a can of mushrooms and grinned. Misty cringed and Selena tossed it behind her, the can hitting the shelf behind them, then hitting the floor.

The sound of someone pumping a shotgun behind them caused the group to freeze. Misty was the first one to turn around, and saw a middle-aged man with a full beard pointing a shotgun at them.

"What are you lot doing in here?" he demanded, not lowering the shotgun.

"Uh, shopping?" Misty said sheepishly, holding up a can of peaches.

"We're hungry. We've been looking for a store that hasn't been looted for days now," Selena said.

"You can't trust anyone these days," the man said, looking the group over. They looked innocent enough to him, but you could never be sure. Everyone was out to get each other it would seem, as there was no law. No rules, no boundaries. People were just trying to survive the only way they knew how. Whether it was the good, moral way or not, an individual's true self was always shown during a crisis. He had learned not to trust others since the infection had started. He always had to be cautious, it depended on whether he would make it through another day. Taking it one day at a time was the only way to live now.

"Dad?" a female voice called out from behind a shelf of potato chips. The man turned around, and his face softened.

"It's alright, Hannah, you can come out," he said, and a teenage girl stepped out hesitantly. He was going to send her back, but the way the group was staring at him fearfully gave him some reassurance that they weren't who he thought they were at first glance.

"My name is Frank, and this is Hannah," he said, lowering his shotgun. The young girl shyly looked down at her blue athletic sweater, and picked at the ends. The tension in the room slowly started to fade, and the group began to relax.

"I'm Selena, and this is Misty and Jim." Jim and Misty both nodded.

"Where are you headed?" Frank asked.

Misty shrugged. "Anywhere. We're moving from place to place constantly. You find one spot that's safe for a while, then it quickly gets overrun by those freaks."

"There's nowhere left to go," Selena said.

"It's good that you've survived this long outside," Frank said, "Hannah and I barricaded ourselves in our apartment. We were starting to run out of water, and I needed to think of a plan, and fast. I've been following the broadcast for two weeks now, and this morning we decided to move out and see if it was really there."

"What kind of broadcast?" asked Jim.

"The military broadcast. They promise 'the answer to infection'."

"The answer to infection?" Misty repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There is no answer to infection," Selena said irritably. "The world's too far gone now. Look around, there's nothing. Everyone's dead or turned into one of those things."

Frank thought that the group was friendly enough. Maybe they could join him and Hannah? He had only just met them, but he needed a bigger group to ensure his daughter's safety. Everyone could pitch in, and help out. It would be safer, and his daughter could have some company, too. Maybe she could befriend the girls. Yes, maybe they could join them.

"If you like, you guys can come with us," Frank offered.

The group exchanged looks, then looked back at Frank. "I don't think so," Selena shook her head, "It's a lost cause."

"I think it's a good idea," spoke up Jim, "Staying with the military sounds a lot better than running around the city."

Misty nodded. "I think so too."

"It's two against one," Jim said apologetically to Selena. She glared at him.

"You do realize that there could be nothing there?" Selena said, crossing her arms and staring at Jim.

"Selena, you don't always have to be so suspicious. We need to try. We won't accomplish anything if we don't try," Jim said calmly. He knew Selena was a difficult person to convince. She was a determined woman, and she ran herself into the ground everyday trying to survive. Selena rarely took any chances. If she had a slight doubt, she wasn't going to budge. But, they had been on the run for weeks, and needed to find a more permanent solution – and fast. There were more and more infected everyday, and finding survivors was becoming almost impossible. It was a miracle they ran into Misty in the London Underground, as being in the Underground was almost certain death, and they had learned the hard way. They had barely made it out alive.

Selena furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Frank. Frank gave her an apologetic look. "There could be something there. We need to go and take a look."

"There could be nothing," she snapped, turning to glare at Jim.

"Please, Selena," Jim begged.

Selena cast a quick look to Frank, then back to Jim. "Alright," she sighed, "I'll go, but if something is off, we're out of there, understand?"

"No worries," Jim gave a small smile, and nodded to Frank. "Let's go."

The group gathered the supplies they needed, and before they left the grocery store, Frank left his credit card on the cash register with a smile. Frank led them to his taxi, and after it was filled to the brim, they got inside and headed to the highway. The girls sat in the back, and Jim rode shotgun. Selena and Hannah talked and laughed, happy to have finally found another girl to talk to. Hannah had finally opened up, her shyness melting away. It had been a while since she had talked to another girl. Ever since the infection started, she and her Dad had barricaded themselves in their apartment. She never knew what had become of her friends, all she knew was that there were hordes of people in the streets, and before she could react, her Dad had ushered her back inside, into the elevator, and secured their door.

Misty was too exhausted for small talk, and she leaned her head against the window. A light rain started to fall, and she listened to the gentle patter of it hitting the window.

It had been four weeks since the infection started, but to Misty it felt like years. Every day was a new struggle, and there was never any time to rest. She wondered how long she had left. Would she get infected that day, the next day, or next month? You could never be sure.

Misty thought back to before the infection. She was just a student, studying history at university in London. She had come to England from America only a month and a half ago, with big hopes and dreams. She hoped to finally finish school, fall in love, and start living life. But, that all went out the window at the first sign of infection. Now she wasn't so sure there was a future for her at all. She thought how sad it was that she was only twenty-five years old when her chances of a future were cut short.

As they drove, Misty watched the scenery pass, staring blankly at the landscape. Abandoned farmhouses, abandoned gas stations, and abandoned shops stood like empty frames. Devoid of people and life, they became hollow, lifeless shells. Stillness and quiet enveloped what was left of humanity, eerie and cold, the warmth ripped away and replaced by sickness and blood.

Misty wondered if there was going to be anything at the blockade, or was it going to be abandoned too? This could be their last hope of finding a safe place to stay. The infection was getting worse, and safe places to hide were becoming rare as the infected took over, scouring the streets, constantly on the move.

Hours passed, and the group drove on, all hoping they would find what they were looking for at the blockade.


	2. The Blockade and Meeting the Major

**Hello, dear readers! Here is chapter 2! I wanted to thank my very first follower and reviewer, Lotusxdoll. Thanks so much! I'm loving your 28 Days later fic! I think it's fantastic, and your OC is great! **

**And thanks to my second follower, RainbowShelby! I hope you guys will like this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Blockade and Meeting the Major**

The group drove for the rest of the afternoon, the military broadcast constantly on repeat. Although Misty was hopeful, she was tired of listening to the same message over and over again.

"We can feed you and we can protect you," a man's voice said over the radio, "Our location is the forty second blockade, twenty-seven miles north-east of Manchester. You must find us, please! Salvation is here! The answer to infection is here!"

"Can we turn the radio to something else?" Misty asked desperately.

Frank gave her a weird look through the review mirror. "There's nothing else."

"Oh." Misty felt incredibly stupid. "Of course." She had been dozing on and off throughout the trip, and was still drowsy. It was easy to forget that the world wasn't what it once was. There were no other channels on the radio anymore. Simple little things that people were used to before, ceased to exist now.

Late that afternoon, they spotted Manchester in the distance. It was in flames, and the smoke was thick and black in the sky. Misty hoped that the military was still there somewhere, but the chances of finding them now looked bleak.

"Do you think the military is still here?" Hannah asked, reading her thoughts.

Frank frowned. "I'm sure they're still around here somewhere," he said hopefully, although he doubted it himself.

As they drove closer, they reached high metal walls reinforced with barbed wire. There were a few other cars scattered about, but other than that, there was nothing.

"This is it?" Jim asked, looking through the window.

Frank shook his head. "There has to be more." He weaved the taxi through an opening in the walls, and they found themselves at the scene of what looked like a group of people had abandoned it quickly. Military jeeps and trucks were scattered randomly, and military backpacks and gas masks littered the road. An olive green tent was nearby, and they poked their heads inside. Rotten food was left on metal plates, and pots and pans were left abandoned on the wooden tables.

"This can't be it!" Misty cried.

"I don't like this!" Selena said, glancing around.

"There has to be more!" Frank yelled, glancing around frantically. Selena shook her head. Frank was still hoping there would be something, but there was nothing. The military blockade looked like it had been abandoned weeks ago.

Frank made his way behind a large military truck. "There has to be more," he repeated, muttering quietly to himself.

Misty followed him. "Frank, we should leave," she said calmly. Frank was becoming more and more agitated. He had travelled all this way for a few abandoned jeeps and rotten food. He couldn't believe that that was it. Had they come all this way for nothing?

"We should go," he said to Misty.

"Yes, we should."

"Go fucking where?" he screamed. Misty wasn't sure how to answer, and she thought it might be a good idea to leave him alone. She walked back to the group.

"Guys, he's losing it," she said, not wanting to sugar-coat the situation.

Hannah walked over to him. "Dad? We need to leave."

Frank was rubbing his eye. Above him, a corpse was strung up, being picked apart by a crow.

"Dad!" she repeated, and he looked up, worry in his eyes.

"Get away from me, Hannah!" he yelled, backing away from her.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Hannah asked, reaching for her father, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Get away!" Frank said, pushing Hannah. She landed on the pavement hard, as Selena came up behind her and helped her stand up.

Frank began twitching, his body moving stiffly, involuntarily, as he growled.

Selena noticed the corpse hanging above him. "He's infected!" she screamed, holding Hannah and backing away.

"Jim! You have ammo! Shoot him!" Misty screamed.

Jim felt his pocket for his pistol, and realized he had left it in the car. He ran back to the taxi, stumbling over his feet in a frantic attempt to find the gun.

Misty noticed that Jim had turned around. There wasn't any time to wait for Jim. She pulled out her hunting knife and ran towards Frank before he fully turned, and came charging towards them.

Misty came up behind Frank, feeling as if she was moving in slow motion. _I won't get him in time. _She thought. Frank began shaking, and making horrible retching noises. She lifted the knife above his head, and was about to bring her arm down, when a shower of bullets pierced Frank's body, and he stumbled onto the ground.

Misty stood frozen as she watched Frank's body crumple. She looked at where the firing had come from, and she saw soldiers surrounding them. They were wearing army fatigues and gas masks. One of them was hidden in the forest, others were in the lookout towers.

"Keep away from that body!" Corporal Mitchell screamed from the woods, his gun aimed at them. The group stood frozen, and Hannah looked at her father's body, confused and saddened.

Corporal Mitchell made his way out of the woods and towards the group, his gun at his side. He stood over Frank's body, and after inspecting it for a moment, called the rest of the soldiers over.

"Dad?" Hannah said, staring at her father, oblivious to the soldiers around them.

"Hannah, stay away from him," Selena said, coming to her senses and pulling Hannah away. Hannah began to cry, and Selena held her close.

"Our unit is staying at an old mansion not too far from here. You can come with us," Sergeant Farrell said, his voice muffled by the mask.

Hannah shook her head violently. "I don't want to leave my dad."

Selena pulled Hannah up from the ground. "Honey, your dad is gone. He's not here anymore."

"He needs a proper burial," she said, her voice choking up.

"I think we should get to safety first," Misty spoke up, still shaken from the gunfire.

"I think so too," Jim said, and patted Hannah reassuringly on the back, "We can come back once we've rested and eaten."

Hannah didn't say anything as they climbed into the back of one of the army jeeps. Private Bedford got into Frank's taxi and started the car. The jeep followed, and Sergeant Farrell turned on his radio.

"We've got four survivors. One male and three female."

* * *

Back at the mansion, a tall, thin man picked up his radio. "What did you say?"

Sergeant Farrell spoke again. "I repeat. Four survivors. One male and three female."

The man sighed, running a hand through his buzzed red hair. "Alright, bring them in." He sat down in a plush ruby armchair, rubbing his chin in thought.

_This can't be happening._

Worried thoughts ran through his mind.

_I was told that the fire had spread south of Manchester. They said it was unlikely there were any survivors. _

He shook his head.

_What have I done?_

* * *

The group was driven off the highway, and onto a gravel road surrounded by lush, green forest. As they drove, they were still shocked by what had happened, and none of them spoke. Hannah sobbed quietly into Selena's shoulder, and Misty looked on with sadness.

_Poor thing. _She thought.

_She's too young to lose her father. _

"Selena?" Hannah spoke up, looking up at her.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"I need to go and bury my dad."

Selena shook her head. "We're going to come back, I promise."

"No," she shook her head violently, "I know we won't."

"Hannah you need to calm down. These soldiers are taking us to safety first. It isn't safe for us to be at the blockade," Misty spoke up. Hannah wasn't thinking clearly, and Misty felt horrible. The girl had just lost her father. Misty made a mental note to talk to Selena about it later. They needed to watch over Hannah for the next few days, and make sure she was alright.

Suddenly, Hannah stood and began walking to the edge of the jeep, taking shaky, but determined steps.

"Hannah, what do you think you're doing?" Selena screamed.

"Stop the car!" Jim yelled, banging on the windows. Hannah jumped out of the back of the jeep, as Selena and Misty reached out to grab her arms. After a moment, the jeep skidded to a halt.

"Hannah!" Selena screamed, hopping out of the jeep. Hannah began to run back in the direction of the blockade.

"Stay in the jeep!" Corporal Mitchell yelled, "The woods are swarming with the infected!"

"We have to get her!" Selena yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Sergeant Farrell said, opening the door of the jeep, and making his way down the road after Hannah.

Growls could be heard in the distance, and Selena panicked. Hannah didn't have any weapons. She had nothing.

"Hannah!" Selena screamed again, and began to run after her.

"No! Stop right where you are!" the Corporal Mitchell screamed.

The growls got louder, and a group of four infected ran out of the thick brush, and towards Hannah. Hannah screamed and turned around. She began to run back to the group, as Sergeant Farrell opened fire on the infected. One infected, a man, went down, but the rest still continued their hunt. An infected woman caught up with Hannah, and reached out to grab her. She grabbed Hannah's ponytail and pulled her down. Hannah screamed, and tried to pull herself away. The other infected threw themselves on top of Hannah, in a grizzly pile-up.

"Hannah!" Selena screamed again, as Corporal Mitchell pulled her back to the jeep. Sergeant Farrell continued to fire at the now pile of infected bodies, the screams being silenced by the gunshots and the sound of metal casings bouncing off the gravel. Soon it was quiet, and the bodies were still.

They continued on towards the mansion, and as they got closer, the mansion came into view. It was old, with large stone pillars and a gravel driveway. A stone fence surrounded the property, which the soldiers had reinforced with barbed wire. As the cars neared the entrance, two soldiers moved a barbed wire blockade out of the way to let them pass. When the cars came to a halt at the large, front doors, Misty looked up to see a tall man standing in the entrance. He had buzzed red hair, sharp cheekbones, a sharp nose, and his eyebrows were furrowed together in thought. His tall frame radiated authority as he gave orders to the soldiers that exited the vehicles.

The soldiers helped the survivors exit the jeep, and the man made his way down the stone steps to greet them.

"Welcome," he said with a small smile, "I'm Major Henry West." He shook each of their hands in turn, and gave an approving nod.

When he reached Misty, his closed-lipped smile grew into a full smile as he took in her small frame. She amused him, her long coat was too large on her thin body, and he noticed that she had a shotgun strapped over her back. The Major wondered how such a frail-looking girl could have survived this long, but when he noticed the way she stood with confidence, meeting his gaze, he knew that no one should underestimate her.

"I'm Misty Kaskiv," she said, shaking his large hand.

"Your accent is American?" It was more of a statement, than a question.

She nodded. "Well, yes. I'm actually Ukrainian, but my family immigrated to America when I was small. I moved here to study at university."

"I see," he said. He wanted to know more about this foreigner, but as a Major, he needed to deal with more pressing matters first.

He turned to his men. "I thought you said there were four survivors?"

"We lost one of them along the way," Sergeant Farrell spoke up.

"I see," the Major repeated, nodding, "I'm sorry about your friend." he said to the group.

Selena buried her face into Jim's shoulder and cried quietly. After a few moments, the Major spoke again. "We've got beds with clean sheets, and a boiler that produces hot water," he said, "So you can all have a shower."

"A shower sounds pretty good right about now," Misty commented, trying to break the silence. She was exhausted, and she hadn't had a real shower in weeks. Her straight, black hair that was bluntly cut at the chin was a greasy mess, and she didn't even want to know what her face looked like, since she hadn't looked in a mirror in forever. During her time on the run, she always had to give herself a sponge bath in sinks that she found either in public bathrooms, or in people's homes that she raided. A real, hot shower sounded like a dream.

Misty glanced at Selena, and saw that she had stopped crying. Her eyes were puffy, and she held onto Jim's jacket tightly. Misty felt horrible about the girl, but they had only met that afternoon, and she hadn't had much of a chance to get to know her. Selena, however, had spent the whole trip talking to Hannah, and Misty realized that Selena had mentioned losing a brother to the infection. She might have found comfort in Hannah, and Misty noticed the way Selena had her arm protectively around Hannah for most of the afternoon. Misty shook her head. This new, infected world changed all the time – you never knew who you were going to lose next. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bond with anyone, since the chances of getting infected were so high. She decided that avoiding friendship and being alone was worse than having a friend, even if only for a short time.

"Please," the Major spoke up, gesturing towards the large doors, and the group followed him inside.

The Major led them up the stone staircase, and showed them to their rooms. He gave Jim and Selena their own room, and Misty was left with a room to herself.

"My room is down the hall." the Major said, gesturing down the long hallway, "If there is anything you need, or any sort of emergency, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Selena mumbled, and her and Jim went into their room.

Misty was left alone with the Major in the hallway. She shifted her weight awkwardly on her foot and looked up at him. When he noticed she was watching him, he looked down at her and smiled.

Misty thought the Major was a handsome man, and very charming. She was sure the group was in good hands at the mansion. It was also very kind of him to allow the group to stay with him and his men.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you," Misty finally spoke up.

"It's not a problem. We're glad to have you here," he answered, clasping his hands behind his back.

Misty sighed. "I don't feel tired at all. From all of what's happened today, I don't think I could take a nap now."

"Would you like me to show you around?" the Major asked. He hoped she would say yes. This girl intrigued him. He admitted to himself that he wanted to know more about her, which wasn't like him – he'd never had much luck with women before. He was always away from home, fulfilling his duty as Major in the British army, that he rarely had time to meet a woman, and actually get to know her. With his job, most women didn't like to stick around. He thought back to what he had promised his men. He would have to deal with them later, as there was no way he was going to let them do what he had promised them. He couldn't imagine anyone being hurt in that way, and for what? It was pointless – it had only been a month since the infection had started, and already his men were acting like they hadn't seen women in years. But, he had to promise them something. Who would protect the mansion? He couldn't do it all himself, and anyway, he was told that there were no survivors in Manchester and the surrounding area. He was also told that London was in ruins. There were still infected, yes, but no survivors. The Major sighed inwardly as he looked at Misty. How could he have made such a grave mistake? His radio broadcast had brought the survivors to the mansion, and now he had put them in danger. Well, he would see to his men. The plan wasn't going into action, as long as he was alive.

"Yes, I would love a tour," Misty said, jolting the Major out of his worried thoughts.

"Follow me," the Major said, and walked down the steps, Misty behind him.

The Major lead her through the front door, and outside into the garden, and they began to make their way around the house.

"So, you heard our broadcast?" he asked her.

"Yes. The girl that we lost today, her father was travelling with us too. He heard the broadcast from his apartment. We met them on the outskirts of London at a grocery store, only this morning. They offered Jim, Selena, and I to travel with them."

"Ah, I see," the Major said, "We must be a disappointment." He gestured towards the mansion.

Misty was confused. "No, why?"

"You were hoping for a full brigade, an army base with helicopters and a field hospital?"

Misty shook her head. "I'm not sure what I was expecting. You seem to be pretty well set up here from what I can see."

The Major nodded in approval. "The fire drove hundreds of infected out of Manchester. The surrounding area is teaming with them." His tone became serious, and his brows furrowed together.

"Wow," Misty said, glancing at the large backyard, "That must be a lot of work, keeping them away."

"Yes, but don't worry, you're quite safe here," the Major showed her the barbed wire fencing. "We've got a high wall all around the perimeter, and floodlights which are powered by a generator." He pointed towards the generator that was sitting next to one of the army jeeps. "We've also got flat terrain all around the house that is laced with tripwires and land mines."

The two stopped to look at the mansion's backyard. Lush, green grass stretched as far as she could see, surrounded by large trees.

"You wouldn't want to venture out into the grass, but if the infected come, we can hear them," he smiled grimly.

Misty could see two soldiers planting mines in the yard, and after a few minutes, one of them made his way back to the mansion, slowly making his way through the mine field. Misty shuddered. She couldn't imagine having such a dangerous job, but then who was to say what was dangerous anymore, when you never knew when you would be killed next?

"Come, Misty," the Major said, drawing her attention away from the yard, "Allow me to show you the inside of the house."

As they made their way inside, Misty took her time taking in the beauty of the old house, that she had begun to notice only now that the day's events had begun to settle down. There were beautiful paintings, a library, an office, and numerous statues were laced throughout the old house. The Major lead her town a long hallway to the kitchen.

"Secondary to protection, our real job is to rebuild, and start again." They walked through an archway, and Misty noticed they were in a large, old-fashioned kitchen with a wood stove and a fireplace. There were a few soldiers in there as well, watching one young soldier prepare that night's dinner.

"We have a wood-fire boiler which provides us with hot water," the Major informed Misty when they entered the kitchen. "And this," the Major said, nodding to the young soldier wearing a frilly pink apron, "Is Jones, our resident tin-opener."

Jones smiled when he saw them, and continued cooking, mixing a few unknown items in a large bowl, as the other soldiers playfully teased him.

"What are you cooking, Jones?" the Major asked, slightly yelling over the commotion the other soldiers were making.

"It's a surprise, sir!"

"I can't wait!" the Major said, and led Misty out of the kitchen.

"You've got everything here," Misty commented as they walked down the long hallway.

The Major nodded. "Yes, we were very lucky that the mansion was so close to the blockade. If we hadn't found it, we wouldn't be here today."

"What exactly happened at the blockade?" Misty asked, looking up at the Major.

Major Henry West avoided her eyes. "I think that's a story we should save for another time. The blockade was a battle in itself. I don't wish that sort of experience on anyone."

"I understand," Misty said, as they reached the entryway, "Thanks for the tour."

"Not a problem," the Major replied.

"I think I'm going to rest a bit," Misty said, rubbing her eyes.

The Major nodded. "Will you please let your friends know that dinner will be at eight?"

"Sure," Misty replied, and headed to her room.

The Major watched her ascend the staircase. He liked her. Maybe it was her youthful, delicate features, or the way she carried herself with confidence, he wasn't sure. He didn't manage to find out much about her, but he hoped he would soon. She might be a bit young for him, as he was thirty-five, but he thought it didn't matter. It wouldn't have mattered to him before the infection, and he certainly didn't care now. All he knew was that he found himself thinking about her since she had arrived, and also thinking of a plan to keep her safe. He needed to keep his men away from her and the other two civilians. Major West wasn't sure how much longer his men would listen to him, and continue to respect his authority, but he had to stay in control as long as he could.

* * *

**I just want to mention it again, this story is mostly AU, so unexpected things will happen. I had to let Hannah go, as I couldn't see much of a future for her in my story. Please forgive me! And I hope you liked my twist on Major Henry West's character. It's different than the movie, but I've got all these theories about him, like maybe he really could have been a good guy if he didn't go crazy! LOL Anyways, until next time! **


	3. Memories, Tinned Ham, and Trouble

**Hey, everybody! Here is chapter 3! I do hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and please don't forget to review! Reviews mean a lot to me, and it's what keeps me writing! Thanks!**

***The italics in the second part of the chapter signify that the characters are speaking in Ukrainian. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Memories, Tinned Ham, and Trouble**

**28 Days Earlier...**

Misty grabbed the remote that was lying next to her on the couch and turned off the TV. The reality show she was watching was boring her, and she didn't feel like moving off the couch to do something productive. It was her day off from school, and she wanted nothing more than to relax and not have to lift a finger. Her classes were always long, and dragged from morning to evening throughout the week. That Friday the professor had an important meeting, and class was cancelled.

Misty sighed and stared at the blank TV screen. After a moment, her cell phone's loud ringtone sounded, startling her. She picked it up, and looked at the caller ID. It was her friend, Liz.

"Misty!" Liz yelled into the phone, "Misty, where are you?"

Misty cringed and held the phone away from her ear. "Liz, calm down. You don't have to yell."

"Where are you?!" she repeated more frantically.

"In my apartment. Why? What's going on?"

"There's a disease going around!" Liz stopped talking, and Misty could hear loud footsteps running on concrete.

"What disease are you talking about?"

"People..." Liz stopped to catch her breath. "People are going crazy. There's a disease spreading quickly from person to person. I don't know how people are getting infected, but it's spreading so fast. Shit!" Liz breathed heavily, "I'm hiding behind Marks and Spencer. Can you come get me?"

Misty was doubtful for a moment. Was this real?

_Maybe she should really cut down on her late night partying... _Liz thought.

"Please! Come get me!" Liz repeated, and Misty's doubt had begun to fade. Maybe it _was_ an emergency...

"Okay, okay," Misty said quickly. "Stay where you are. I'm coming."

"Bring a weapon. Anything you can find. People are being attacked."

Liz hung up and Misty quickly grabbed her military-style boots and put them on, struggling to get the laces tied as quickly as possible. Liz had told her she would need a weapon, but she didn't have any. Then she remembered the switchblade she had in her suitcase. Her father had given it to her before she left for London...

* * *

**48 Days Earlier...**

"_Take it_," Yure Kaskiv told his daughter in Ukrainian, handing her the shiny, silver switchblade.

"_Tato_, I don't think I'll be needing that," Misty responded in English, pushing it away.

"_What is this English talk? Have you forgotten your roots_?" her father teased.

"_Of course not_," Misty replied, smiling and switching to Ukrainian.

"_London is a big city. You might need it. Who knows what kind of criminals there are in London? You could get assaulted, raped-_" her father continued.

"_Tato!_" Misty interrupted, "_Why can't I just take pepper spray? It seems easier than carrying a knife!_"

Her mother, Klara Kaskiv, entered the living room, a smile on her face. "_Mischa,_" she said, using Misty's real name, "_you know your father. There's nothing too extreme when it comes to safety. It must be in his genes._"

"_Back when we used to live in Kiev, it was normal to carry around knives-_"

"_It was not!_" her mother interjected.

Her father sighed. "_Well, I did. And you will too._"

"_Tato, this isn't necessary..._"

"_Yes it is._"

"_I'm twenty-five._"

"_Mischa, you will always be my little girl,_" he hugged her and placed the switchblade in her luggage. Misty planned on throwing it out before she left, but with the stress of finding her gate at the airport, and the stress of leaving America, she had completely forgotten about it.

* * *

**28 Days Earlier...**

Misty picked up the switchblade and put it in her pocket. She then grabbed her backpack, and stuffed a water bottle and granola bar in it. Taking her thick, black hoodie out of her closet, she stuffed it in her backpack as well. Misty contemplated on taking more food with her, but she was sure she would be back soon. How bad could this 'disease' possibly be?

When Misty made her way downstairs and onto the street, she noticed the vast amounts of cars racing up and down the road in front of her apartment building. Where were these people going? What was going on?

She nervously adjusted the strap on her black backpack, and made her way down the street towards Marks and Spencer. When she reached the end of the block, she saw a woman lying in her driveway, with a man on top of her. The man was clawing at her chest, and bits of blood and flesh were being sprayed into the air. The woman was screaming, and Misty fought to regain consciousness. Seeing blood had never been her strong point, and neither was confrontation. But, she needed to do something.

Misty tried to hurry as fast as she could towards them, careful not to trip in her anxious state. Who did that man think he was, attacking a woman like that? Misty wasn't the kind to get involved in anyone's business, or cause trouble, but this was not a moment to be squeamish. She stopped a few feet behind the man.

"Sir! Stop what you're doing right now! You have no right to be attacking her like that!" she yelled, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She knew her threats sounded pathetic, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't threatened anyone in her life.

The man stopped his attack, and the woman's screams died down as well. Misty kept her eyes on the woman, trying to see if she was alright, and when the man moved away, she noticed that the woman was still. She was covered in blood, and a big, rough gash ran across her throat.

Trying to keep herself steady, Misty's eyes went up to the man, and he too, was covered in blood. Thick, dark blood was running from his mouth, and he had a few bits and pieces of flesh sticking to his skin. His eyes were a red Misty had never seen before. He frightened her, and she stood in front of him, too scared to move. She wasn't sure if she was going to faint or throw up. The man looked like he had escaped from those horrible horror movies she tried so hard to avoid. The man made a horrible growling noise, and lunged at Misty, his bloody nails reaching for her throat.

Misty couldn't help the scream that erupted from her as she turned and ran. She didn't know where she was running, as everything seemed to blur around her, but she hoped she was running towards Marks and Spencer. She couldn't think straight, as all she could think about was the man chasing her. What was wrong with him? Was he one of the diseased Liz had been talking about? She wasn't sure, but she knew she had to keep going, no matter how tired she got, or how many times she tripped on the sidewalk.

The infected man continued after her, and Misty wondered when he was going to grow tired. After a few moments, she heard a man yelling, and the footsteps behind her turned around, and ran in the other direction. Misty dared to glance behind her, and saw the infected man run after a young man that was trying to get into his car. Misty stopped for a moment, planning on a way to help him, he when a group of people turned onto the street, and joined in the chase.

_What is wrong with these people?_ Misty thought, watching the scene taking place before her, too shocked to move. The group jumped onto the young man, and he screamed for a moment, then quickly quieted. Thinking the group could instantly turn on her, Misty continued running. She couldn't fight them all, and felt horribly guilty.

As she ran, she looked around for signs as to where she was. She was still new to the city, and hadn't ventured far from her apartment. She was relieved to see that the Marks and Spencer was just down the road. She continued to run, trying to get to the store as quickly as possible. As she reached the parking lot, she noticed that it was empty. She ran towards the doors, walked inside, and called out to Liz. When there was no response, she hurried outside and around the building toward the back.

When she reached the back of the building, she came across a scene that she wasn't expecting to see. Liz lay next to an overflowing dumpster, a big gash in her chest. Blood had pooled out of the wound, and soaked her pink t-shirt. Her blonde hair lay like a halo around her head, and her blue eyes were empty and unseeing.

"No!" Misty cried, turning away.

_Why her? Did those people reach her, too?_

Misty cried, and tried to look at her friend's face, and kept her eyes away from the wound. What would she do now? She was alone in a foreign country, and her only friend was dead. What was going to happen to her? When would this disease be under control? Could she even go back to her normal life? All these questions floated trough her mind as she continued to stare at her friend's body. She had failed her. She hadn't reached her in time. Guilt ate away at Misty, and she felt hopeless.

Retching and growling noises nearby took her away from her thoughts. She knew it was time to leave, before the infected got her, too. She ran as fast as she could away from the store, and tried to think of a safe place to hide nearby. It was too dangerous to go back to her apartment now.

As she ran through the parking lot, trying to keep her breaths steady, she couldn't chase away her friend's eyes out of her mind. She knew she would be seeing them forever.

* * *

**28 Days Later...**

A loud banging startled Misty out of sleep. She sat up in bed and listened. It seemed to be coming from the first floor of the mansion, the sound traveling through the stone corridors. There was also singing accompanying the banging, but she couldn't make out the words.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?" Misty said, trying to come to her senses.

"It's eight o'clock. Dinner is ready," Selena said through the door.

"Okay, thanks," Misty replied as Selena's footsteps retreated.

Misty got out of bed and straightened herself. She smoothed out her clothes and checked her reflection in the vanity table's mirror. She thought she had definitely looked better, but it would have to suffice.

Her skin was paler than it usually was, and her cheekbones sunk in more than they used to. She had always been thin, but since the infection had started she had lost weight. Now she decided it was better to avoid looking at her naked self in mirrors. Her weight loss embarrassed her, and she always tried to find baggy clothes to hide it. Weeks of eating little bits and pieces of food while running from the infected had exhausted her body, and she hoped she would regain a sense of normalcy now that she was at a more secure location. She hoped that this could be her chance to rebuild herself. Misty knew she would never be the same as before the infection, but she hoped that she could get better.

Misty made her way down the stairs, and toward the dining room. The singing and banging was clearer now, but it was a song she didn't recognize. She opened the wooden doors, and was greeted by Sergeant Farrell, who was seated at a long dining table lined with candles.

"Good evening, Misty. Have you rested?" he asked, standing from his chair when she approached him.

"Yes, I have. Thank you," she replied, glancing around the room. Selena and Jim were seated next to each other on the other side of the table, and both gave her a small smile. In the candlelight, she could see that Selena looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes, and it looked like she had been crying.

Misty gave her a small smile, but Selena didn't acknowledge her presence. Misty looked to Jim and mouthed, _Is she okay?_ Jim nodded, and she didn't press the matter.

"You can sit here, Misty. Between the Major and I," Sergeant Farrell spoke up, and gestured to the two empty chairs on his left. The Major hadn't arrived yet.

"Thanks," Misty replied, and sat in the wooden chair. She looked around the table and saw the soldiers still singing, and banging on their plates. Misty wasn't amused. She thought they were too loud, and immature. Misty didn't care much for loud people, she thought they were annoying. How was she going to stay here with annoying men like these? Well, she supposed it was better than staying outside. At least the military could guarantee her safety.

The Major marched towards the dining room, dressed in his formal officer's uniform. He opened the door, and cheers erupted from his men. He smiled at them, and gestured for them to settle down. He made his way over to his usual seat, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Misty was seated next to him. She looked less tired than earlier, and the Major thought she was even more beautiful than when he had first seen her earlier that day. He tried to rid himself of that thought. Why was he thinking of her that way? She was just a civilian, and she had come to the mansion for shelter and protection. Besides, he definitely had more pressing matters than crushing after a young girl. Where were his senses? Even though his mind was telling him to stop, his heart was telling him otherwise. It had been so long since he had been in a relationship, that he found himself longing for it again.

Misty looked up as the Major entered the room. She met his eyes for only a brief moment before he turned to everyone else and greeted them. Misty discretely looked him over, and decided that she liked seeing him in his dress uniform. His authority was even more obvious now, his uniform putting him above his men, who were dressed only in simple green sweaters.

The Major nodded to everyone, pulled out his chair, and stood in front of the table. He looked down at the food, and noticed a covered platter. What was this?

"So," the Major began, glancing over the food as Jones looked on eagerly, "What do we have here? Tinned ham, tinned beans, tinned peas, and..." he lifted the lid to the platter and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Omelet! You've prepared a feast, Jones!"

Jones smiled shyly. "In honor of our guests, sir."

The Major nodded in approval. "Absolutely. I was going to propose a toast, but these eggs will do just fine." He forked a large piece of egg, held it up, and glanced around the room.

"To new friends." The rest of his men repeated after him. Selena, Jim, and Misty did not.

The Major took a large bite out of the omelet, and after giving Jones a look, spit it out.

"Jones, did you notice while you were cooking that these eggs were off?"

"I thought the salt might cover the taste, sir!" Jones answered, panicked.

"Get rid of it."

Embarrassed, Jones picked up the platter and carried it out of the room. The Major was slightly agitated, but he tried not to let it show. He was hoping for a nice meal for once, but it was not meant to be. He sat down in his seat and reached for the platter of tinned ham.

"Would you like some?" he asked Misty.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, and he plopped a few pieces onto her plate.

"How are you enjoying the mansion?" he asked her, putting ham onto his own plate.

"It's very beautiful," Misty replied, taking the bowl of tinned peas from Sergeant Farrell and taking a spoonful. "I feel very lucky that we've got such a secure place to stay, and in style, no less." She laughed at her joke.

The Major smiled at her. He loved her laugh, and wished she would laugh more often. He took a bite of his ham and swallowed.

"I'm glad you like it here. Where were you staying before?"

"I was staying at an abandoned house for a while in the suburbs of London. From there I moved to the London Underground, thinking it would be safest, but it wasn't. I ran into Jim and Selena there, and we basically moved from grocery store to grocery store, anywhere where there was food."

"I see." The Major looked down at his plate, and tried to think of something else to ask her.

"What were you studying in London?" he asked, remembering that she had mentioned that she went to university.

"History," she sighed. "It's a shame I won't be able to finish school now." She took a few bites of her food as the Major watched her, unsure of what to say. It was unlike him to be tongue-tied. He was always sure of himself, he was a Major for Pete's sake! Why was he having trouble now?

When he opened his mouth to speak again, loud explosions sounded from outside. The soldiers jumped from their seats and ran out the dining room door, yelling. Alarmed, Selena and Jim ran after them. Misty stood to follow, but the Major gently held her wrist.

"Don't worry, everything is alright. My men will take care of it."

Misty reluctantly sat back down, and the Major let go of her. "What's going on outside?"

"Infected," was all the Major answered. Loud machine gun fire could be heard from outside.

Misty continued to watch the door, not touching her food.

"Please eat, Misty. Everything will be taken care of," the Major insisted, and she slowly began to eat again.

"I find it hard to relax when there's chaos going on," Misty said between bites.

The Major nodded. "I understand. But, I want you to know that I'll keep you safe."

Misty's heart quickened at those words, and she tried to concentrate on her food.

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped, but soon commotion could be heard in the hallway. Major West got up out of his seat and made his way to the hallway to investigate.

_If those goons are giving the civilians trouble, there will be hell to pay. _ He thought.

Misty got up and followed him out, curious as to what was going on. In the entryway, Corporal Mitchell had taken Selena's machete, and held it just out of her reach, teasing her. Jim tried to intervene, but was hit with the butt of Corporal Mitchell's gun. He crumpled to the ground as Sergeant Farrell, acting quickly, knocked Corporal Mitchell to the floor as well. Major West and Misty arrived to find Jim standing, clutching his head, and Corporal Mitchell groaning from the stone floor.

Major West was furious as he surveyed the scene. Misty stood next to him, and reached out for Selena. Selena walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. Selena didn't respond, but quickly pulled away, and went up the stairs to her room.

"Mitchell! First action on?" the Major demanded, as the soldier struggled to stand.

"Re-secure the perimeter, sir," he replied, clutching his side where Sergeant Farrell had hit him.

"Then get to it! Jones, Bedford, you go with him." The Major took Selena's machete from Corporal Mitchell, and gave it back to Jim. "My apologies," he said, and Jim nodded to the Major and headed after Selena.

"Sergeant, clear the bodies off the lawn," the Major told Sergeant Farrell, then turned to the rest of his men. "The rest of you go with him."

Misty was slightly shaken by the scene. She didn't think the soldiers were acting professional at all, and it frightened her. Weren't they supposed to protect them? Could she even rely on them? Was coming to the mansion a good idea?

The Major looked at Misty, and saw that fear and discomfort on her face. He was furious at his men, and also embarrassed. He wanted Misty to feel safe, and to trust him. How could she feel safe now, when his soldiers were getting out of control?

Misty looked out the window and watched the soldiers moving the infected bodies off the grass. She was in constant danger of the infected, and now the soldiers? She wouldn't take this, not when her friends' lives were at stake. She decided to confront the Major about it. If he couldn't resolve the situation, she and her friends would have to leave. She wasn't willing to take any risks.

"Major? Can I speak to you?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied, and led her down the hall to the study. When they walked inside, he shut the door behind them. The Major motioned for Misty to sit in one of the plush, ruby armchairs, and he sat across from her.

"Major, I wanted to speak to you about your men," Misty began.

He nodded in understanding. "They are making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes. I don't like the way they were treating Selena at all," she took a deep breath, hoping what she said next wouldn't offend him. "I don't think they were being professional. The army is supposed to protect, not make people doubt their protection."

The Major stared at her for a moment, and Misty thought she had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry if I have offended-"

The Major interrupted her. "No, you haven't. You're right. It isn't professional. I want you to be safe here, and I will see to it that you are."

"Thank you."

The Major dug around in the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out two keys. "These are the keys to your rooms, if you would like to feel safer."

Misty took the keys, and her fingers lightly brushed his. She blushed, and lowered her head, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Thank you, I'll take the keys up to them right now," she said, wanting to be out of the room. She got up out of her seat and opened the door.

"I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid," the Major said, standing up.

"Goodnight, Major," Misty said, meeting his eyes for only a brief moment, and left for her room.

"Goodnight," he replied quietly.

Major West was angry. He had hoped he could gain her trust, and his men had to screw it up for him. What did he do to deserve being stuck with a group of imbeciles? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. A part of him wished that he had never made that broadcast. Another part of him was glad, since it had led Misty to him. He thought that it had to be fate that had led her here, as he wouldn't have met her otherwise. In the last few hours he found that he had to struggle to keep his dominant attitude in front of his men. He couldn't let them see any sort of weakness in him, it could be the death of him. He had to always remain in control, even if he found himself thinking constantly about the girl ever since she had arrived that afternoon. A small part of him hoped that she showed interest in him. Did she enjoy the dinner? He hoped she did. Maybe tomorrow he could take her around the mansion again? No, that wasn't right. She had already had a tour. Maybe he could find something else to show her, he would think of what tomorrow. Now, he needed to speak to Sergeant Farrell.

The Major picked up the walkie-talkie on the table. "Sergeant Farrell, my office, immediately."

There was a crackle on the other end, then a response. "Right away, sir."

A few moments later, Sergeant Farrell had arrived. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I would like to discuss Mitchell with you. He seemed to be causing trouble with the civilians today."

Sergeant Farrell nodded. "He was teasing them, sir. He was behaving inappropriately."

"Yes, well, I am willing to give him one more chance. We need all the men we can get, and if he is acting up again tomorrow, I want him locked in the cellar. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't need any trouble from him. I don't need the civilians living in constant fear. The last thing I need is an uprising."

"I agree, sir."

"One more mistake, and he will be in the cellar. If that doesn't work, I suggest that we have him dealt with. This is an apocalypse, it's life or death now. I don't need someone standing in my way when I'm trying to keep everything civilized and under control."

"Yes, sir."

"I suggest you get to sleep Farrell, it's been a long day," the Major concluded, reaching for a box of brandy that the group had brought in the taxi, and poured himself a glass.

"Of course, sir." Sergeant Farrell walked out of the office and closed the door.

Major West took a drink of his brandy, and sat down in the ruby armchair. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Mitchell. He didn't want to lose any of his men. But if he proved to be difficult, he would have no choice.

* * *

Misty woke up the next morning early. The sun was just rising, and birds began singing. She got up and changed into a large, black sweater and black jeans. Looking through her backpack, she noticed she didn't have very many warm clothes. It was the end of September after all, and the warm weather wouldn't last much longer. She thought about asking the Major about picking up a sweater or two, and a warm winter jacket for her the next time his men went to fetch supplies in town.

Misty walked over to the bathroom that was adjoined to her room, and brushed her teeth and hair. She then made her way to the kitchen, intent on finding something to eat. The kitchen was empty, except for Jones, cooking an unknown white substance on the stove.

"Good morning, Jones," Misty said, walking over to him.

"Good morning, Misty. Sleep well?" he took a large wooden spoon and stirred the mixture.

"Yes, I did. What are you cooking?"

"Oatmeal."

Misty cringed. It didn't look like oatmeal at all. "I think you might have overcooked it a bit, Jones."

Jones's face fell. "Really?"

"Just a bit."

He sighed and put down the spoon. "I have no idea what I'm doing. The Major put me in charge of cooking, but I haven't the slightest idea how to cook!"

"It just takes practice, that's all."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"A little." She explained to him how to cook the oatmeal properly, writing down the instructions on a piece of paper. "There, that should help."

"Thanks," Jones said shyly, and began making a fresh batch. When it was finished, he poured Misty a bowl, and she ate it at the kitchen's wooden table. When she was finished, she thanked Jones and decided to take a walk around the mansion. As she was walking and admiring the greenery, an arm grabbed her roughly around the waist, and pulled her behind the stone wall.

Misty let out a scream, and struggled to break free. A calloused hand covered her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, I'm here to protect you now." She recognized it as Corporal Mitchell's arrogant voice.

_Great, just great._ She thought, and struggled against his body. He held onto her tightly, but with her constant wiggling, she managed to free an arm, and elbowed him in the ribs. Mitchell let out a groan, but didn't release her. He managed to drag her to the wall, and push her back against it, his body pressing against hers.

"Let me go, you asshole!" Misty yelled, trying to break free again, and thrashing around in his arms. She tried to reach for her switchblade that was in her pocket, but failed.

"Now, listen here, you bitch," Mitchell said angrily, grabbing her free arm and pulling it above her head.

"Mitchell! What is the meaning of this?" Major West yelled, grabbing Mitchell and throwing him onto the ground. Finally free, Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out her switchblade out of habit. She flipped the sharp blade open and pointed it at Mitchell, as if expecting him to come back lunging at her any moment.

"I wasn't gonna try anything!" Corporal Mitchell pleaded, lying in the gravel. The Major kept his gun trained on him, daring him to stand back up. Major West pulled out his walkie-talkie, and told Farrell to meet them out back.

"Put him in the cellar," the Major said when he arrived, and Farrell nodded.

"You can't do this to me!" Corporal Mitchell screamed as Sergeant Farrell lead him away, his gun trained on his back.

Major West didn't respond, but turned to Misty.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She was shaking.

Misty shook her head, trying to fight back tears. She folded her blade and stuffed it in her pocket. She didn't want to cry in front of the Major.

Major West wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure if he should. He decided to take a risk and wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Shocked, Misty stood lifeless for a moment, until she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt safe in his arms, safer than she had been in a long time. He towered over a head taller than her, and she leaned into his tall frame, and let him embrace her completely. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. His camouflage jacket smelled of rain and soap. It was a comforting smell, and Misty could feel herself relax. Her shaking stopped, and she found that she didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms.

Major West stood still, enjoying the feeling of holding her. He relished the fact that they fit perfectly together, and felt like he wanted to hold her for a long time. He hadn't been with a woman in a long while, and had almost forgotten what it felt like to share intimacy with someone, even something as simple as an embrace. He realized that he quite enjoyed it, and hoped Misty did as well. He rubbed her back for a few moments, and Misty sighed.

After a few minutes, Misty let go of his waist, and Major West released her.

"Thank you for your help," Misty said quietly, forcing herself to look into his eyes, and hoping she wasn't blushing.

"It was a pleasure," the Major replied, a small smile on his face. "I promise I will keep you safe, and I always keep my promises. You won't have to worry yourself with Mitchell anymore," his tone became serious, "He will be dealt with."

* * *

Major West made his way to the cellar, gun in hand, as always. He was going to give Mitchell a piece of his mind.

Farrell was guarding the door, and he let the Major through. Mitchell was chained to a radiator, his knees filthy from kneeling on the dirt floor.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, attacking that girl?" Major West boomed, causing Mitchell to cringe. The Major detested referring to Misty as 'that girl', but he felt that using her name would reveal too much about what he thought of her.

"But sir, you promised us!" Mitchell pleaded, looking up at him.

"That has been cancelled!"

"But, sir-"

"I'm in charge here, and I will decided what goes on in this place. You will not be leaving the cellar, as you have proven to me that you cannot be trusted."

"But-" Mitchell tried again, but the Major interrupted him.

"I will give it some thought, then I will decide what to do with you. I cannot have untrustworthy men under my command. I will not tolerate it."

Major West left without another word, the heavy cellar door slamming and locking behind him.

* * *

***Tato (тато) = Father**


End file.
